A Lost Inocence
by Kaze no Namida
Summary: Questions unanswered leads to his running, while bothersome facts fill his mind...but when a path is taken where does it lead? Slight YamixYuugi at the end
1. The chat

Okay, this next chapter is the reason WHY I posted this story as PG-13. I'm now thinking about changing it to the 17 thing. The whole mistress thing is definitely NOT for little kids. *shudders*  
  
Okay, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, my friend Sarah (Midnight Hikari) would either: 1) suck up to me really badly, or 2) kill me. So for those of you who don't get my drift: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! I wish I did, but wishes don't always come true.  
  
Good, now that's that over with I can be happy! Please review for this story! I have had SOOO much trouble getting it 1) on FanFiction, 2) On the floppy, actually I had on another floppy but it (the floppy) broke. Stupid, stupid things. *starts to get angry* Muffled shouted can be heard through the Internet somehow. About HOW technology is supposed to let people depend on it, but you can't.  
  
Interesting fact: I am now eating a fortune cookie and the little piece of paper says "You are a lover of words someday you will write a book." And the lucky numbers are "15, 19, 20, 24, 34, 44" and all those are numbers that I like. I am now writing a story that I hope will be published and 19 is my favorite number. Freaky huh?  
  
A lost innocence  
  
Yugi  
  
"Yami," I say regretting, "you are the one who used me for what ever power you say that I have.  
  
What is it that you want of me?  
  
Why do you call upon me late at night to your dark, cold chamber only to stare at me and mumble nonsense, and to tell me of things I should not ever know?  
  
Pharaoh?  
  
When, you have everything you would or could ever need, why do you complain to me about not having all?  
  
~  
  
Yami  
  
"Yugi, stop and listen to me.  
  
I understand your freight, I would run too if I was you."  
  
But you're not, I think as I slowly shuffle to the doors that will lead me to freedom.  
  
"Yugi, Stay. I command you to.  
  
Where do you have to go to?  
  
It is late at night, there is no work for you to do.  
  
You must stay,  
  
You must.  
  
Even now as I speak, you listen.  
  
You listen.  
  
You listen eagerly, yearning to learn of things one cannot learn from anyone else but me.  
  
So you listen.  
  
Hear me out Yugi."  
  
~  
  
Yugi  
  
"No! Please be quiet I cannot listen any more.  
  
Yes, the things you say are true.  
  
I always listen to you, whether I want to or not.  
  
It is the law.  
  
But now I am afraid of you."  
  
I turned and felt for the handles of the gold covered door. I turned back, looking at the so familiar room that I had visited at night, during the morning and any time in between. I looked at the small pillows only moments before I had kneeled upon. I looked at the chair the pillows were horizontal from. The golden chair that only the pharaoh sat in.  
  
Once when I was young and Yami a teenager, he had said I should sit on it. His father had then walked in mumbling something about him wanting Yami to come in a meeting and had then seen me on it. I had never had such a whipping done to myself in my whole life. Yami tried to stop his father but he wouldn't listen. And even after that Yami had often called me to talk at night, about how his father should have never done that to me. And when I was a newborn and the Kingdom of Spain in a small accident had slaughtered my mother, Yami was there for me; he was like my older brother. Later on, one day I found out that we were related! Yami's father had had my mother as a pleasure slave, she had served him well until she had grown fatter in the stomach. Yami's father disowned her and left her in a shack. He had paid for the food she ate and the doctors that she went to were top quality. And when I was born he was there and kissed his other, non-royal, son. Although technically I am royal but I will never be a prince. Rather then admit his wrong doings, he just said to his wife that they had been REALLY good friends. He had then rehired my mother as his slave again. He had said he loved her, and she was promoted to his mistress. 


	2. Yuugi's Mother

Notice: Not for children!! This is an incredibly short chapter. I will make it up next time!!  
  
Yay!! Second chapter, as I said in the last one I Do not want kids to read this story. This is the WRONG part to read, this is all about how Yami's and Yugi's father played with Yugi's mother. It's WRONG in my mind but what ever. Also all of this story is based on guessing.  
  
Now for this Stupid disclaimer, you'd think people would know that since I CAN'T draw Yami I don't own it, but what ever. Here it is Fan Fiction: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! If I did Sarah would annoy the hell out of me!!!!!!  
  
I have no interesting fact for you today sorry!  
  
And for all my friends DO NOT READ THIS!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For me: What IS Joey's father's name??? I want to know to know, because I do. And what is Yugi's mother's name?????????????? This I need to know. I'll leave the space black where her name should be until some one tell me.  
  
So with out further interruption, allow me to present to you:  
  
Yugi's Mother.  
  
~  
  
They spent endless hours at night together. The Pharaoh had always spent all hours of the night working and his wife didn't mind, she had her own man to keep her happy. My mother had to wear as little clothing as possible so to show as much skin as possible. She would always speak first to Yugi's father pushing his head away from her bare chest asking him, "Are we doing the right thing? I mean is our relationship going to be alright?" and the pharaoh would always reply, "Of course we are darling. How else would we do this? I am already married. You are only a slave. And you are my retreat. Without you, I am nothing." She had always said his words worked like a charm. And so in less then a couple seconds he was on her bare chest listening to her chest heave and go down, Listening to her heart beating.  
  
They would spend every night in this manner sometimes they would kiss in places I dare not name for those  
  
And spent the night sleeping with either the pharos's head in between her boobs  
  
Or Yugi's mother upon the pharaoh's muscular chest, listening to his calming voice while he fonded with her hair.  
  
I really want a boyfriend with a muscular chest, and I want him to play with my hair *sigh*  
  
Once when I could walk, my mother brought me in to the chamber she and the pharaoh would sleep together in, and the pharaoh played with his slave-son.  
  
And then after that I do not know what happened. The pharaoh's wife had found out about them, I guess. Things just kind of went down hill from there.  
  
~  
  
I really want to end this chapter so it's now over.  
  
Okay. I'll try to decide what will happen next.  
  
This chapter wasn't AS bad I thought it would be. YAY!!! I enjoy small victories!!!  
  
Remember to review!! Bye!!!  
  
*waves*  
  
Homework calls. You can hear a faint grumbling in the distance and wonder why the female is mumbling about her math teacher Mrs. Shiender.  
  
And with that the tall brown haired, blue-eyed girl left the keyboard and tried to work upon her homework. 


	3. Jealousy

Okay I would like to start off this chapter with a mini play:  
  
~  
  
Midnights' Yami: Ummm, who should do the stupid disclaimer?  
  
Yami Yuugi: Not me!!!! Okay???  
  
Midnights' Yami grins evilly and runs after Yami Yuugi and finally tackles him and steals his puzzle, not the smartest move.  
  
Yami Yuugi: Midnights' Yami get back here NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGG!!!  
  
Yami Yuugi chases after her, Midnights' Yami being the clumsy fool she is trips on Joey's (or Jounouchi's) foot and falls down. Jounouchi yelps, thus causing Yuugi to stop doing his game and yell at Jounouchi for making him interrupt his game.  
  
Yuugi: Honestly! You'd think that at least one of my friends would be graceful . . .  
  
Yuugi had glanced down to see Midnights' Yami trying to get the puzzle before Yami no Yuugi did, and she was not being very successful.  
  
Yuugi: What's going on here?  
  
Yami no Yuugi: Thank you, Yuugi. Midnights' Yami has been a brat and took our puzzle and tried to make me say the disclaimer. THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Yami no Yuugi was giving Midnights' Yami the evil eye and he looked so funny Midnights' Yami started to cry from laughter.  
  
Jounouchi: What is going on here? Midnights' Yami, why are you laughing hysterically? Why aren't you listening? Eep!!!  
  
Seto had grabbed Jounouchi from behind and put a collar on his neck.  
  
Seto: Would the cute little doggie like a walkie? Bye guys and gal I have to take my pet on a walk!!!  
  
Jounouchi: I'm not a dog!! Get this stupid collar off my neck!!!! Help!!! Midnights' Yami? I'll say the disclaimer. Anything! Get this collar off me!!  
  
Midnight Yami: YAY!!! Okay Seto, PLEASE will you take that collar off of Jounouchi? Or I'll have to jump on your back and hug you again!!  
  
Seto: Okay!!! No Jumping on me, or hugs!!!!! Please!!! Okay!!! See here is the collar now don't touch me Midnights' Yami.  
  
Jounouchi: Okay, Midnights' Yami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did we would all die from boredom.  
  
Midnights' Yami: Wait!! I'm not that boring, people read my stories!!! And now to attack my newest victim!!  
  
Midnights' Yami attacks Seto, knocking him down and getting hit at.  
  
~  
  
That was too long of a mini play. Oops.  
  
Oh well!!! It's just sooo fun to torture the characters from shows in plays, try it. It's really fun!!!  
  
Before I start to ramble: I bring you  
  
~*~  
  
Jealousy  
  
Yuugi  
  
I ran blindly through the black halls of Pharaoh Yami's Castle.  
  
I stumbled but I ran on. I did not care about the cuts I was accumulating on my uncovered feet.  
  
I ran until I could see the faint glow of a rising sun, I ran until I could feel the sand in between my toes, I ran until I could feel the pain of pain of rocks grinding into my cuts that would be forever infected.  
  
Only then did I slow, I walked.  
  
I walked forward blindly.  
  
I felt a dampness, the sand was more mushy  
  
But still I walked, I walked until the pain of the salt water seeping into my cuts was simply unbearable, that I fell down and had it not had been for my hands I would have fell into the water.  
  
So I was there in the water kneeling with the soft reassuring lapping of the waves against my pale bare skin.  
  
Yami  
  
Yami ran down the halls after me,  
  
He had always been the most fit,  
  
He had always had the best toys, the best education  
  
He had never had a father who would walk right past you in the halls pretending that you were invisible.  
  
Yes, I was jealous of him,  
  
He had everything,  
  
I had nothing to wake up to,  
  
Nothing,  
  
My life was bleak,  
  
I had only this power,  
  
And even that Yami was taking away from me.  
  
Yami ran, and ran  
  
He ran through the maze he called home.  
  
He finally reached the door panting for breath, he searched the horizon for signs of me.  
  
He saw a figure in the water,  
  
He ran and ran,  
  
Only I never came closer.  
  
Yami ran even harder hoping to break the barrier,  
  
He would never reach me,  
  
For I had harnessed my power.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto: Midnights' Yami get off me!!!! I may like you as a friend but this is pushing it!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Hehe!! So, did you, Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi, like the story?  
  
Yuugi: No comment.  
  
Yami no Yuugi: Dido.  
  
Midnights' Yami: Please say something!! The reviewers are reading this!!!  
  
Yuugi blushes a little as he desperately tries to think about something good Midnights' Yami had just written.  
  
Yuugi: Um, why are you writing from my angle?  
  
Midnights' Yami: Are you SURE you want me to answer that?  
  
Yami no Yuugi: She's doing that weird thing with her eyes, don't ask her Yuugi!!!  
  
Yuugi: Why?  
  
Midnights' Yami: Ya know what. I don't know either!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami slides of Seto's back and searches for Jounouchi. She spots her prey and attacks.  
  
Jounouchi: ACK!!!!!!!!! Midnights' Yami get off me!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Weee! Oh!! Bye Reviewers!! Oww!! Thanks for reading please, Owww!!! Remember to review!! Jounouchi would you stop biting me????  
  
Seto: Jounouchi, she'll be there for a while, trust me. Bye Reviewers, Midnights' Yami is unavailable to say so herself because Jounouchi is trying to kill her, or get her off his back. Which ever comes first. Bye!! Be sure to review. Also NO FLAMES!!!!!!  
  
And with that Seto leaves to go and watch the brawl between Midnights' Yami and Jounouchi. You can hear faint screams as Jounouchi bites Midnights' Yami's hand, then his scream as she pulls his hair. Yuugi thinks of how he will ever consternate on his game with this racket going on and Yami no Yuugi is trying to glue the puzzle on to his shirt. 


	4. Forgiveness

Yay!! Only a few more chappies!! Then I will write a new story.  
  
Hopefully, I will.  
  
Play time!!!  
  
~  
  
Jounouchi: Midnights' Yami!! GET OFF MY BACK NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Uh, how about I don't and say I did?  
  
Jounouchi: MIDNIGHTS' YAMI!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Gees! I will only if you say the Disclaimer!!!!  
  
Jounouchi: The disclaimer? The DISCLAIMER???????  
  
Midnights' Yami: Uh, ya. Unless, of course, you want me to stay on your back forever!!!  
  
* Midnights' Yami grins evilly*  
  
Serenity: Jounouchi, just say the stupid disclaimer.  
  
Jounouchi: My own sister turned against me??? Do you know that it is TORTURE to say it?  
  
Serenity: Torture? Big brother that isn't torture. After you've shaved or waxed your legs, plucked your eyebrows, and put mascara on. Then talk to me about torture.  
  
Midnights' Yami: What ever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; if I did I would have all the cards and surely beat Sarah in a duel.  
  
She tries to gracefully slide down Jounouchi's back, but Jounouchi turns and grabs her collar. She screams.  
  
Seto: Jounouchi, let the ugly authoress go.  
  
Midnights' Yami: HEY!!! I'm not ugly? Am I, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Uhh, do I have to answer that?  
  
*Midnights' Yami starts to cry*  
  
Seto: She's gonna blow!!!  
  
*Midnights' Yami starts to wail*  
  
Seto: We're sorry Midnights' Yami!!!  
  
Mokuba: We are?  
  
Midnights' Yami: *sniff* You, you are? Thank you!!  
  
*she smiles very wide*  
  
Midnights' Yami jumps and then leaps on to Seto's back.  
  
Mokuba: Get of my big brother's back!!  
  
Seto: Midnights' Yami!!! OW!!! That would be my hair!?!  
  
Yami no Yuugi: Huh? Someone called my name?  
  
Seto: Not you!! HER!!!!  
  
Yuugi: Would you people shut up???  
  
Mokuba yells and then springs onto Midnights' Yami's back, which is on Seto's back. Seto grunts from the sudden weight.  
  
Seto: Why do people have to jump on MY back?  
  
Jounouchi: You're not alone, Seto.  
  
Serenity had jumped on his back too.  
  
Yuugi: That looks like fun!! I want to try it!!  
  
Yuugi jumps on Mokuba's back, which is on Midnights' Yami's back, which is on Seto's back.  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
All four fall ungracefully to the floor.  
  
Seto: OWWW!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: OWW!!  
  
Mokuba: OW!!  
  
Yuugi: WEEE!! Lets do that again!!  
  
The other three turn to glare at him, he cowards in the corner.  
  
~  
  
Somehow I must always have at least one person be clueless in my plays.  
  
Making up plays is really fun,  
  
Almost too fun.  
  
Anyways before I drift away into thought,  
  
I bring you the fourth chappy to my story:  
  
~*~*~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi  
  
~*~  
  
Never again would he touch me. Never again would I be forced to do what I don't want to. Never would my precious sleep be interrupted by calls in the night. Never would my father be ashamed, for I would not be here to shame him.  
  
"Mother I am coming!!"  
  
I stuck my head under the cool, relaxing water.  
  
I found myself drifting away like the small pieces of wood,  
  
Away from my small, weak, pale body.  
  
I felt my sprit trying to part with its almost lifeless form.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
  
"Yuugi no!!! Stop!!"  
  
Yami, the stupid fool, ran as hard as he could,  
  
His puzzle pounding against his torso,  
  
The gold shimmering in the small moonlight.  
  
The shimmering . . .  
  
Shimmering . . .  
  
The moonlight . . .  
  
Moonlight . . .  
  
"How could you have thought that I ever betrayed you?  
  
Yuugi?  
  
What do you want?  
  
What can I give you for you to live?  
  
The title?  
  
Truth be told, you would make a better ruler than I.  
  
Do you want Gold?  
  
Money?  
  
I have both.  
  
Name your price,  
  
I will match it.  
  
What do you want?  
  
What can I give you just to keep you alive?  
  
Please answer me Yuugi!!!"  
  
Yami sat and a small but visible line of water from his sharp eyes flowed down to his jagged chin, then from there dropped down to the thirsty soil.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly lifted my extremely heavy head.  
  
'Why don't I have normal hair, just this once I wish for it? Why have I never noticed how heavy it is? Why am I doing this?'  
  
All were thoughts that were going through my mind. I slowly stood, several times I fell into the sand. I dragged my limp legs over to Yami. I got to him and reached out my pale hand, only a few items on the small fingers. A tan hand reached out when its owners saw my light bare feet, he looked up as if thinking I was a god he had heard of. He rapped his so dark fingers around my cloud-white fingers. With all the strength I had, I pulled him up to his feet. I had never noticed Yami this way before. It scared me to see him crying. He had always been the brave one, the strong one when I was weak.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did he have to make me be his friend?  
  
I was only a slave to him,  
  
Or was I?  
  
He had never answered the question, the question that brought me closer to death then ever before. He hadn't answered my question. He had made me almost die.  
  
My question, plain and simple just like its owner, "Yami, do you think of me as a friend or just a slave?"  
  
He hadn't answered my question, the easiest question he could have answered, and he didn't answer to it.  
  
I must know his answer,  
  
I must know it know.  
  
"Yami, you haven't answered my question. Answer it now, or you'll never be able to harness my power."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that all you think I only want?  
  
Your power?  
  
Because you would be wrong.  
  
I need,  
  
I need,  
  
I need you, Hikari.  
  
Ummm,  
  
How to explain . . . .  
  
You see, I am your Yami, You are my Hikari.  
  
Don't you understand?  
  
I am your darkness, you are my light.  
  
I need you to be complete,  
  
A complete soul.  
  
Without you I will parish.  
  
Help me.  
  
Yuugi?  
  
Will you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow!!! Six pages! All my other stories are like one or two pages long. Wow!!!  
  
Well, chappy 5 is really short. So I guess that means major play!!!  
  
Muhahahahahaha  
  
*Midnights' Yami grins too evilly*  
  
Oh well!!! Review!!! 


	5. Listening

Okay, I said in the last chapter that this one was going to be short.  
  
So live with it.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi: What? WHAT?? What did I say?  
  
Everyone except Yami no Yuugi: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Yami no Marik: Okay you little Kid prepare to meet the wrath of my Millennium Rod!!!  
  
Yami no Yuugi: Huh? How did you get here? Why are you trying to hurt him?  
  
Midnights' Yami: Oops! Sorry I am too tried my mind is very random at the moment.  
  
Everyone: Well make it striate!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Everyone: MIDNIGHTS' YAMI WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Huh?  
  
Everyone: Make the play right again!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Was it ever right?  
  
Seto: She's got a point.  
  
Mokuba: Ya, you're right big brother.  
  
Yami no Marik: You stupid writer get me out of here!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: No NEVER!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami leaps and lands on Yami no Marik's back.  
  
Yami no Marik: NOOOO!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Yes!!  
  
Yami no Marik: Get her off my back she's gonna ruin my hairstyle!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: You HAVE a hairstyle?  
  
Yami no Marik: Hey!! I don't comment on yours!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Okay I will get off your back if you say the DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Yami no Marik: A disclaimer? What's a disclaimer?  
  
Midnights' Yami: It's were you say I don't own Yu- HEY!!! Wait a minute!!!  
  
Yami no Marik: Darn!! You saw right through my plan.  
  
Yami no Yuugi: I'll have to try that some time.  
  
Yami no Marik: I don't think so!!!  
  
The two glare at each other and start to bring out their dueling decks . . .  
  
Midnights' Yami: But before you two start to duel. SAY THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Marik: Why?  
  
Midnights' Yami glares at both of them.  
  
Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Marik: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did we would HAVE to let her jump on our backs all the time.  
  
Yami no Marik: Now get off my back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: If you insist.  
  
She lightly jumps down and starts to prepare the dueling arena.  
  
Yami no Yuugi: Ummm.  
  
Yami no Marik: What?  
  
Yami no Yuugi: XYZ.  
  
Yami no Marik: What?  
  
Yami no Yuugi: eXamine Your Zipper.  
  
Yami no Marik looks down and blushes, then quickly zips his zipper.  
  
Everyone except Yami no Marik giggles.  
  
Yami no Marik: Stop it!!  
  
He blushes more.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami no Marik never blushes, does he?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Listening  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi  
  
~*~  
  
I listened to him.  
  
To his useless pleas,  
  
But somehow I knew he was telling me the truth.  
  
I always was the one he went to when he needed something good.  
  
I always went to him, he taught me about how to defend myself from bullies.  
  
He was my other. He was my darkness. He was half my soul. Together we made one. And apart we would be incomplete.  
  
But he always yelled at me. Just as a master would do to a slave, not as half to another's half of the same soul.  
  
Why should I believe him?  
  
~*~  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
  
I saw his face,  
  
It had begun to believe in what I was saying then,  
  
Then,  
  
Then it changed.  
  
He had looked me in the eye.  
  
He had looked so godly then.  
  
The horizon just was beginning to glow,  
  
And his gravity defining, multi-colored hair outlined in a golden glow.  
  
How I longed to let him know that I cared about him.  
  
How I wished I could never have yelled at him all those times when father was there.  
  
Oh how I longed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay . . .  
  
That was really short.  
  
Oh well!!! 


	6. Shadows

Okay!! Onto chappy 6!! YAY!! I got rid of my writer's block, for now at least. Still don't know what to do for chapter 7.  
  
Oh well!!!  
  
*grins because she just had some candy, the sugar taking effect*  
  
Now for a play!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Midnights' Yami: The two Yami's have dueled. And the winner was Yami no Yuugi. Yami no Marik wasn't all too happy as you can probably guess.  
  
Yami no Marik: I deserved to win!!! I am better than him!!  
  
Yami no Yuugi: You NEVER were better than me, and never will be.  
  
*Yami no Yuugi grins*  
  
Yuugi: Umm should some one say the disclaimer?  
  
Everyone except for Midnights' Yami: SHUT UP YUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Why that's right!!! I totally forgot!!! Thanks Yuugi!!!!  
  
Yuugi: don't mention it, really!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Hmmmmmmm, now who should say it?????  
  
Honda: Hey!!! You've been looking at me for too long!! I don't like that expression!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME MIDNIGHTS' YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami: Too late Honda!!! I chose you!!!!  
  
Honda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami jumps onto his back.  
  
Midnights' Yami: This is almost too much fun!!!!!! Okay, say the disclaimer Honda.  
  
Honda: And if I don't?  
  
Midnights' Yami: I'll kiss you.  
  
Honda screams.  
  
Honda: Okay, okay. Midnights' Yami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She doesn't even own a Manga!!!  
  
Midnights' Yami blushes.  
  
Midnights' Yami: Ermm, I'll buy one as soon as mom takes me to a Barnes & Noble!!! I promise!!! Okay!!! Let Chapter 6 commence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As you might have been able to tell, I didn't feel like writing a play. I also realize that the beginning of this chapter is poem-ish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was rising, The day beginning; Life awakening.  
  
We were in town. I had my normal clothes on, Yami however, He had his Royal's on. Anyone could recognize him.  
  
However, He didn't seem to notice the noise of people waking up. He didn't notice anything. He just stared right at me. His purple eyes peering into my soul, Immobilizing me, That is how I came to freeze.  
  
He changed, His sennen puzzle glowed. His completion changed, He glowed down at me. I shrunk, I turned to go, But he was there, Always ahead of me.  
  
"Stop. You have no clue as to were you are going."  
  
"Yes I do!!!!"  
  
"Were then?"  
  
He reached and grabbed my arm, hard. He held on to it. The spot began to turn white. I felt my wrist and my fingers disappear, or rather I didn't feel then anymore. My forearm soon became red and then it too became numb. I tried to break free of his hold.  
  
"Stop!!!! You're hurting me!!! Can't you see that? Can't you see what you're doing to me?"  
  
"This? Little, Naïveté Yuugi, This is nothing. I have barely done anything to you. I could. Do so much to you. Oh, I could have you stuck with hallucinations for eternity. I could have you die. I could make you suffer beyond your wildest dreams. Oh, what I could do to you."  
  
I shrunk. I tried to yank free again. But it was hopeless. He had the strongest grip I had ever felt. But yet only a few minutes he was begging me to return to him but now he was threatening me to.  
  
"Who are you? You aren't the Yami I know."  
  
"I am greater than a weak, silly pharaoh. I am Darkness itself, Hakari. I have been always waiting in this human's soul. Waiting for a chance to see you. To hold you. To become you."  
  
"Huh? To hold me? To become me? What do you mean? Have you become insane pharaoh? Pharaoh? Help me!!!!!"  
  
My last call was to the villagers. But no one heard my cry. The stranger that I had know all my life, he was draining something of mine. What was he going to do to me? I stared at his eyes. They had changed, they were now blood red. As if they were thirsty for some one's to feed upon. I shuddered. It shook my whole body violently. My bangs swiftly moved along with me. And my arm was still numb. I felt something dark cover me, as well as the stranger. A bubble of darkness. Only until no light showed, did he let my arm go. I ran to a side and stuck my hand through it. Another one just like it came through right next to me. I shrieked in disbelief. I turned as I heard insane laughter.  
  
"My little Hikari. Are you that naïveté as to think that you could escape? Welcome to the Shadow Realm. A world you have never experienced before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Don't know about it, ne?"  
  
"Of course I don't know about it!!!!!!!!!! I don't even know you anymore!!!! You aren't the Yami I know."  
  
"True, I am not your Yami. I am the darkness of the millennium puzzle. He is dark, but I am pitch black."  
  
"I want to go home. I want to sleep. I just want to leave here." I said as I crumpled down to the sand. "Look at me Yami, or Dark Yami. Take me home. I'll be a good slave. I do practically anything to just leave here. Anything . . . any . . .thing."  
  
My voice faded, it was also drowned out by the sudden screams of villagers. I guessed that they had spotted the bubble of darkness.  
  
"Let me out!!!" I looked down, I thought I saw shapes form in the sand. They looked familiar but I couldn't place my hand on it. I gasped. They were the people that had bullied me in the past. I looked up at dark Yami.  
  
"How did they get in here? Let them go!!! What did you do to them?"  
  
The dark man chuckled. "So you noticed them, ne? I banned them into the Shadow Realm for eternity for hurting my Hikari."  
  
"I am not yours!!! I am not some item that is to displayed on a shelf. No!!! I am a Human!!!"  
  
"No Hikari, you are wrong."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? I do!! I hope you'll review so then I'll post up the next chapter!!! Wow!!! That'll be chapter 7!!! Wow!!!  
  
Press that 'go' button to also tell me whether it's Hikari or Hakari. I'll then change the stories so that the spelling's right.  
  
~*~Midnights' Yami~*~ 


End file.
